European Patent Specification No. 0346022 discloses and claims, inter alia, a peptide having the amino acid sequence of a fragment of HIV which interacts specifically with a particular human leucocyte antigen (HLA) class I molecule, to stimulate cytotoxic T lymphocyte immunity.
One such peptide specifically disclosed in the prior application has the sequence NH.sub.2 -lysine-arginine-tryptophan-isoleucine-isoleucine-leucine-glycine-leucine- asparagine-lysine-isoleucine-valine-arginine-methionine-tyrosine-cysteine-C OOH (SEQ ID NO:1), which is derived from the gag (group associated antigen) p24 protein of HIV (ie one of the internal core proteins) between residues 263 and 277, and is known as p24-14. The carboxy-terminal cysteine is not part of the gag sequence and is added to facilitate chemical coupling reactions. This peptide interacts specifically with HLA B27, and individuals with HLA B27 (about 7% of the Caucasian population) should respond to the peptide, resulting in production of cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTL) specific for gag and HLA B27, and capable of lysing cells infected with HIV.
The present application concerns further such peptides which have now been identified.